Troi soeurs que tout oppose
by Chelsea Plunket
Summary: Moi Chelsea Punklet secrètement amoureuse de Harry Potter, j'ai 3 soeurs, Eleanor et Caitlin, Nous sommes trois triplettes et faisons bouger Poudlard
1. Chapter 1

**Trois sœurs que tout oppose **

**1****er**** chapitre: **

**Ca- Chels' regarde qui est passé.**

**C- Où ça, où ?**

**E- Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Chelsea assis !**

**C- Couché! Tu peux mettre ma valise dans le truc là-haut.**

**E- Le truc comme tu dis s'appelle un filet à bagage.**

**C- On s'en fiche, d'ici le banquet j'aurais oublié.**

**E –Pas faux… ****Ok je le met. ****Cait' aide-moi !**

**Ca- Qui moi ?**

**E- Non le pape tiens ! Bah oui toi !**

**Ca- Ok j'arrive.**

**Pendant qu'elles mettent les valisent dans les filets, je peux me présenter. Alors me voici, Chelsea Plunket 1m72 pour 52 kilos, des formes parfaites (malgré qu'il en manque un peu au niveau de la poitrine) je suis de peau blanche, mais pas le blanc tout moche, non il y a une touche de cacao dedans. J'ai les yeux bleus verts, les cheveux noires jaies, lisses jusqu'au milieu du dos. Je suis mignonne, je ne m'envoie pas de fleurs, c'est ce que l'on me répète tout le temps. Je vais vous présenter celles qui sont avec moi. La première c'est Eleanor ma première jumelle, elle est née 30 minutes avant moi. Elle mesure 1m74 pour 53 kilos, elle a les cheveux noirs jusqu'au bas du dos et les yeux bleus verts mais légerment plus vers le vert que le bleu. Elle a un vrai caractère de cochon et ose dire et faire n'importe quoi. Viens ensuite Caitlin ma deuxième jumelle qui mesure 1m70 pour 50 kilos, elle a les yeux bleus verts mais plus vers le bleu, elle déteste les cheveux donc elle ce les coupes très court et ce fait une coupe à la garçonne. Elle est très timide sauf avec les personnes qu'elle connaît bien, genre nous, puis surtout elle est tout le temps à côté de la plaque. Moi, disons que mon caractère est entre les deux. Donc (même si je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué) nous sommes des triplettes et malgré quelques petites différences, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Comme je disais je ne suis pas trop timide mais voila que ça fait 2 ans que j'essaye d'aborder l'homme de ma vie. Imaginez que vous aimez un gars très célèbre, et que…**

**E- Et Chels' viens voir, on a eu un de c'est message sur facebook !**

**C- Chut je suis occupée !**

**Ca- A parler toute seule ?**

**C- Oui, oui…**

**Et oui nous avons facebook malgré que nous soyons des sorcières. Bon j'en étais ou moi… Ah oui donc je disais, imaginez-vous que vous aimez un garçon très célèbre et que ce garçon connaît à peine votre prénom, qu'il ne ressens rien pour vous et surtout qu'il ne sait pas que vous l'aimez. Voila ce qui m'arrive mais pas avec n'importe quel garçon, , non, moi mon problème ce passe avec Harry Potter! Dès que je le croise dans les couloirs je suis tétanisée alors mes sœurs lui disent « salut » et moi je regarde mes pieds et je passe à toute vitesse mais le meilleur, enfin le pire, c'est que nous sommes dans la même maison ( gryffondor) et donc dans la même classe! C'est pour ça que au début de chaque année, si nous pouvons choisir nos place, je me place derrière lui pour l'admirer, le seul problème c'est, enfin je crois, son amie Hermione, de un: je trouve qu'ils sont beaucoup trop proche (je me fais peut-être des idées, mais je trouve quand même ça bizarre) et de deux: je crois qu'elle m'a remarquée l'année dernière. Donc voila le commencement de ma vie. **

**C- Bon c'était quoi le message sur facebook ?**

**E- C'est Bryan il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui !**

**C- Bryan ? Bryan Mac Sulfer ?**

**E- Lui-même !**

**C- Et vous avez répondu ?**

**Ca- Bien sur.**

**C- Mais vous êtes malade et vous avez dit quoi ?**

**E- Attend je vais te le lire. « Cher Bryan, je suis d'accord de sortir avec toi et impatiente de notre premier baiser ! Ce soir dans le parc près de chez moi a 23h00 ça te va ? »**

**C-MAIS Z'ETES MALADE ! Pauvre Bryan il va m'attendre tout la nuit puis il va se rendre compte que je viendrais pas !**

**E- Bah justement comme ça il va souffrir ! Mouahahahahah !**

**C, Ca- Arrête tu nous fais peur ! Sale sadique !**

**C- Bon vous m'énervais toutes les deux et j'en peux plus de vos conneries donc je vais renvoyer un autre message en expliquant que c'était vous deux, les sales pestes !**

**E- Bah vas-y, personne ne te retient.**

**Comme je l'ai dit j'ai pris l'ordinateur puis j'ai commencé à écrire un message de pardon, plus des explications.**


	2. Chapter 2

**. A la fin, j'ai redonné l'ordinateur à ma sœur Eleanor puis je suis partie en trombe. Je fulminais et ne regardais pas devant moi donc comme une imbécile je suis rentré dans quelqu'un. Tellement furieuse, j'ai relevé la tête prête à sermonner la personne devant moi.**

**C- Non mais fait un peu gaffe là, regarde ou tu mar…**

**Je l'ai regardé, j'étais tétanisé je venais d'engueuler le garçon de ma vie, Harry Potter. Il me fixait avec ces beaux yeux verts.**

**H- Désolé je ne regardais pas devant moi.**

**C- Non c'est moi j'aurais du regarder aussi devant moi.**

**H- Bon bah on est tout les deux fautifs alors. Au fait je m'appelle Harry…**

**C- Je… Je sais qui tu es. **

**H- Ok et toi tu es ?**

**C- Chelsea Punklet.**

**H- Tu es une des triplettes ?**

**C- Ouais, malheureusement. **

**H- (Il rigole) pourquoi malheureusement ?**

**C- Je suis amoureuse d'un garçon, et un moldu m'envoie un message sur facebook, je sais pas si tu connais, et il me demande de sortir avec lui, mes sales pestes de sœurs répondent à ma place en disant : bien sûr…**

**Il rigola encore.**

**H- T'es une marrante toi…**

**Je rêve je lui raconte ma vie et il m'écoute puis il viens de dire que je suis marrante, je n'est pas déliré j'espère. Ah il est tellement beau et gentille puis il est hyper courageux… C'est le garçon parfait et le prince de mes rêves …**

**H- Bon on va pas rester assit tout le trajet, aller viens.**

**Il m'a tendu sa main, je l'ai prise et il ma tiré, le comte de fée : je le déclare, je suis amoureuse de lui. En plus d'être beau et le reste, il est poli, serviable, et j'en passe…**

**H- Alors sa te dit ?**

**C- De ?**

**H- Ben qu'on se mette à coter un de ces jours en cours.**

**C- Ok! Ca marche.**

**H- Bon bah à la revoyure !**

**C- Ouais.**

**Je suis retourné voir mes sœurs pour leurs raconter.**

**C- Devinez quoi !**

**Ca- Les pingouins nous envahissent ! Et il y en a un lilas avec une mitraillette et un jaune qui joue de la trompette !**

**E- Arête l'alcool. Sa te réussi pas ma vielle…**

**Ca- Pourtant je ne bois pas.**

**E- C'est une expression crétine !**

**Ca- Ah…**

**C- Bon on parlait de moi, je suis sortis et devinez qui j'ai croisé.**

**Caitlin ouvrit la bouche.**

**C- Non tais-toi ,vos mieux, j'ai croisé Harry. On s'est rentré dedans. Puis on a commencé à parler puis il m'a demandé si un de ces jours on pouvait s'asseoir ensemble ! Vous vous rendez compte le rêve quoi ! Le prince de mes rêves qui m'enlève sur son cheval blanc et nous….**

**E- Arrête on ce croirait dans Blanche-Neige.**

**C- Tu peux parler toi…**

**E- Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles…**

**C- Je parle d'un certain Malefoy, son prénom c'est Drago… Si tu voies ce que je veux dire.**

**E- Depuis quand ?**

**C- De quoi ?**

**E- Bah tu le sais depuis quand ?**

**C- Depuis que j'ai fouillé dans tes affaires que j'ai trouvées un journal ou il y avait un dessin de toi et Malefoy entrain de vous embrasser, la photo bougeait, et en dessous il y avait marqué « E+D= (l) » !**

**Ca- C'est mignon tous sa !**

**Moi et Caitlin étions morte de rire, quand la porte de notre compartiment s'ouvra et une fille de quatrième année appeler Cho Chang entra. Elle avait ma taille, les cheveux noirs jais et lisse jusqu'au milieu du dos, la peau de couleurs bruns et les yeux bridés bruns. Elle nous regarda de haut (mais quand je dis de haut c'est de très très haut et j'en passe) puis dit quelque chose à la fille de droite qui commença a pouffé. La fille de droite le dit à la fille derrière et ainsi de suite, les poufs commencèrent à pouffer. Moi et Caitlin étions gênées, mais Eleanor les regarda de haut puis recommença à bouquiner (je ne l'ai pas dit mais nous adorons toutes les trois lire.)**

**Cho- C'est qui la fille qui s'est cogné contre Harry ?**

**Je me suis levée, j'avais peur mais en même temps je ne supportais pas ces poufs et surtout elles ne devaient pas nous parler comme ça.**

**C- Pourquoi tu lui veux quoi ?**

**Cho- Ca te regarde ? **

**E- Bah assez vu que c'est elle… Moi je dis : on vit tous dans un monde d'idiots et de demeurés mentaux.**

**Tout le monde- Quoi ?**

**E- J'ai dis sa à voix haute ?**

**C- Un peu…**

**E- Ahhhh… On fait comme si j'ai rien dit…**

**Cho- Bon celle qui s'est cogné contre Harry, tu…**

**C- J'ai un prénom !**

**E- Comment tu veux qu'elle le sache vu…**

**C- T'es dans quelle camp ?**

**E- J'avais pas fini ma phrase, mais si tu veux savoir je suis pour les gagnants. Je disais comment veux-tu quelle sache vu qu'elle est bête comme ses pieds et qu'elle voit que Harry dans sa vie et les filles à qui il parle. Je suis sûr qu'elle a des posters de lui dans sa chambre !**

**Ca- Et un coussin avec sa tête dessus !**

**C- Et les rideaux roses avec sa tête et des cœurs dessus.**

**E- Et les murs n'en parlons pas…**

**Cho- Oh c'est de moi que vous parlez ?**

**E- Nan du pape, tiens, bah bien sur on parle de toi !**

**Cho- Pff ! Gamine, bon comment tu t'appelles ?**

**C- Ca te regarde ?**

**Ca- Elle s'appelle Chelsea.**

**C- Oh Cait' ,toi aussi tu joues à ta traîtresse ?**

**Ca- Désolé, j'ai peur ! **

**Coh- Bon Chelsea je vais être gentille avec toi parce que tu as pas fait exprès de lui rentrait dedans…**

**C- Tu étais là ?**

**Cho- Quand il y a Harry Potter, tu peux être sûr que je ne suis pas loin.**

**E- Je l'avais dit…**

**C- Ok, donc tu es venue pour ?**

**Cho- Tu te fais pas d'images sur Harry il est à moi, je suis la seule est unique prétendante. Tu arrête de lui tourner autour sinon t'auras à faire à moi !**

**C, Ca, E- Euh… tu crois qu'on a peur ? **

**Non sérieux elle se prend pour qui celle-là, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux. Si je veux sortir avec Harry c'est mon droit ! On vie en démocratie non mais oh ! (Je sais aucun rapport mais fallez que je le dise.) **

**Cho- Donc ma sœur est en troisième année aussi (et oui nous sommes en troisième année) donc si elle me dit que tu traînes autour de Harry tu auras à faire à moi !**

**E- On t'attend !**

**Cho s'avança, Eleanor se leva mais les poufs (beau surnom) et Cait', et moi les séparâmes, on est en démocratie mais faut pas abuser. (J'ai un problème avec ma démocratie… Mais je l'aime.)**

**C- Ok je ferais gaffe… Mais j'ai le droit d'être ami avec lui non ?**

**J'ai approuvé ce qu'elle disait car même si sa se voit pas elle me fait assez peur. (Bon ça se voit assez mais on ne se moque pas, parce que ma voix tremblote et les larmes montent.)**

**Ch- Non !**

**C- Pourquoi ? Regarde Hermione elle est bien ami avec lui et pourtant tu l'agresses pas elle !**

**Ch- Parce qu'elle ce n'est pas son genre de fille, puis elle est moche, et elle en pince pour le Weasley.**

**C- Ahhhh. Tu sais je veux pas être méchante mais elle est beaucoup plus belle que toi…**

**Ca, E- Au méchant, j'aurais pas aimé !**

**Ca- Bon bougez maintenant ! Sinon il y aura du carambolage !**

**Tout le monde- Hein ?**

**C- Non c'est vrai au revoir !**

**Je les poussa et fermis a porte a clé avec un sortilège contre les sorts de réouvertures magique.**


End file.
